Lightning Cat Rangers and Oxide the Octopus
by Andrew the love digimon ranger
Summary: Cyberdude sends a multi coloured octopus called Oxide afterwards he slimes all 6 rangers to a wall! Will rangers be freed from the wall? and will they be able to destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Cat Rangers and Oxide the Octopus

The Lightning Cat Rangers and Oxide the Octopus

Chapter 1

One freezing cold night Cyberdude was in his lair thinking what do next to the Lightning Cat rangers while his daughter Cybergal was watching Power Rangers SPD on Jetix plus one.

"Grrr! How am I going to destroy the Lightning Cat rangers because they've destroyed the Cruel Curriculum Boys and the Harsh Humility Girls, and Hagwitch " said Cyberdude in an angry rage.

"Daddy! Are you dumb? " asked Cybergal.

" Don't cheek me little madam!" said Cyberdude crossly.

"Yes I will coz you aren't using your noggin " she said as pointing to her head.

"Oh ha! Ha! Very funny love!" he said sarcastically.

"Daddy can't you take a joke sometimes!" said Cybergal tying her hair up in a red and pink dotted scrunchie.

" I will after I've destroyed the rangers once and for all!" he roared at his daughter as he sent spit droplets at his daughter's face.

"Yuck you are gross spiting at me!" she said wiping her face with her hand.

"Oops! sorry sweetie pie!" he said

"Shut up! Mr gross spiting dude!" she said giggling.

"Right that's it I'm going to the fantasy and monster cellar while I'm gone I want you to switch your TV off and write 50 lines which say 'I must not rude to my dad.' I want those lines done when I get back if they are not done I'll have to put a pin number on Jetix , Jetix plus one , Boomerang , Boomerang plus one, Cartoon Network , and Cartoon Network Too !" he said.

"No! you can't do that !" she screamed as ran upstairs to her room and locked her door to her room.

"Why do I have kids !,I wish I never had any they are too much stress !" he sighed as he slammed his backdoor leading the fantasy and monster cellar and it banged behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cyber dude walked down the tin stairs and took out the keys to open the padlock which was on the door, and the door itself. He put the shiny gold key in the padlock and in opened, he took the padlock off and put in his pocket then he unlocked the door with the 2nd key. Then banged it closed behind him.

"Now which fantasy creature or monster shall I choose?" he asked himself and he then paused for a few minutes.

Then Cyberdude made his decision.

"I know who I'm going to choose Oxide the octopus I know he will destroy the rangers for me and this time I will succeed ha! Ha!" he cackled as he took out Oxide the octopus's flask out of the fantasy and monster fridge and then put it in the life microwave and set it to one minute. He then waited patiently for Oxide the octopus to come to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Woodbridge high school the Lightning Cat rangers Ashanti Athwal, Abhi Rajan, Andrew Ring, Kori Joseph, Kirsty Jordan, and Sarah Green were in their form room M2.5 talking about their last battle with Hagwitch and was wondering what monster or fantasy creature Cyberdude would send next to destroy them.

"I think that old hag needed to use some L'Oréal non wrinkle cream ha! Ha! "said Kori laughing,

"Andrew what monster or fantasy creature Cyberdude will send next to destroy us? "Sarah asked him.

Andrew paused for a few minutes then spoke again.

" I know how about a 114 year old teacher with 114 million heads which are heads of a 1 year old baby to a 99 year old person and 57 of them are male heads and the other 57 of them are female heads!" he said then suddenly they all bursted out with laughter.

"What are you 6 laughing about "asked their form tutor.

"Go on Andy tell me Miss Ruzane what you told us!" said Kori.

"Nah! She wouldn't understand " said Andrew.

"Come on Andy tell me!" said Miss Ruzane.

"Oh okay we were just wondering what our evil enemy Cyberdude what monster or fantasy creature he would send to destroy us so I said a 114 year old teacher with 114 million heads which are heads of a 1 year old baby to a 99 year old person and 57 of them are male heads and the other 57 of them are female heads!" said Andrew then everyone in 10E started laughing. Then started laughing. Then suddenly the bell for


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Andy what's our next lesson?" asked Sarah.

"Science with Mr Nicol!" replied Andrew.

"Eraaah!" said Sarah sounding like she was constipated.

"Abhi, Ashanti, Kirsty what do you guys have now?" asked Andrew.

"I have maths with Mr Rahman" Abhi replied.

"I have maths with Mr Adeniran "said Kirsty.

"I have science with Mr Barry" said Ashanti rolling her eyes showing that she clearly didn't like him.

"Ok I'll see you guys later! Bye! "said Andrew.

"Bye!" said Abhi, Ashanti, and Kirsty.

Andrew, Ashanti, Kori, and Sarah walked off in one direction of stairs one direction which would lead them to the staffroom, and the other the ICT classrooms, they took the direction leading to the ICT classrooms, Abhi and Kirsty walked off in another direction leading them out of Mallards building and leading them out of the Mallards to the Wyndale building.

Ashanti walked of through the corridor where the 1st floors of science classrooms were.

"Bye "she called her voice echoing through the corridor.

"Bye "called back Andrew, Kori, and Sarah.

"Come on guys let's run off to our science lesson or we're going to get scolded at by Mr Nicol" Andrew explained.

Kori and Sarah nodded and the 3 students ran down the stairs and quickly walked to their science class which was MG.2. Mr Nicol was waiting and wasn't very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning!" said Mr Nicol in a rude tone.

"You 3 take a textbook each and your exercise books and go up to Ms Tew in M1.13 and the work you have to do is read page 147 &148 and answer the questions on page 148!" explained Mr Nicol.

"Why sir?" Kori asked.

"Because all 3 of you talk while I'm talking "Mr Nicol replied.

"Wait a minute Mr Nicol never behaves like this!" Kori said to himself.

"ahhh! " screamed Nataliya who was in Andrew's form , Michaela who was in 10B along with Jess who was in her form , Charnelle who was in 10G , and Georgia who was in 10R.

"Why are they screaming?" asked Andrew rather confused.

"Andrew look!" said Sarah pointing to their science teacher.

"Oh my god!" Andrew shouted rather shocked.

Mr Nicol was not the real Mr Nicol because his human form started bubbling up and then suddenly his legs, and arms turned into 8 rainbow coloured tentacles, and his head grew into a massive rainbow fleshy blob with two black eyes.

Then suddenly their science teacher had vanished and in his place was a rainbow coloured octopus.

"Who are you? And where is the real Mr Nicol and I don't mean a fake version or a dummy version "Andrew shouted angrily his face red as red chilli pepper.

Who is this octopus and where is Mr Nicol their science teacher?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm Oxide the octopus and I'm here to destroy you and your other 5 rangers" said the rainbow coloured octopus.

"Hey! And where is our science teacher?" Andrew asked rather annoyed.

"In here "shouted a voice which sounded like a person from Liverpool.

"Oh no" gasped Kori.

"Sir! Hold on me and Kori are going to save you!" said Andrew.

"Andy you and Kori go and save sir and I'll sort out this 8 legged freak out!" said Sarah.

"Ok, come on Kori!" said Andrew as himself and Kori ran into the store room at the back and untied their teacher.

"Hi yah!" yelled Sarah as she kicked the rainbow coloured octopus.

"You weakling take this yah!"roared Oxide as he smashed 1 of his 8 tentacles into Sarah and sent her flying into a table with stools on it and she smacked into the stools and the stools banged to the floor.

"Ahh! Why that fucking 8 legged freak!" screamed Sarah in pain as she rubbed her sore elbow.

"Thanks guys! Now you better go and sort out that octopus out!" said their real science teacher.

"Come on guys let's go" said Andrew as they all hit the centre of their watches and vanished in yellow and white, silver and blue , red and gold, green and black , pink and light pink , and lilac and purple light.

"Alright! I'm going after 'em " said the octopus as he vanished in ocean, and sea coloured light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rangers reappeared in the first floor and were in science department half of the floor.

"Come on we need to go to M 1 point 15 that's Ashanti's classroom come on let's go!" said Andrew.

"Right!" agreed Sarah and Kori.

The three rangers ran up passed M 1 point 12 and 13 and pulled the door open and ran through it. They turned left and ran down to M 1 point 15 but then suddenly they bumped into Yazoo who was carrying Year 7 orange science books.

"Wooah! Why are you 3 rangers running?" asked Yazoo.

"Sir! We need to tell ……." said Andrew but Yazoo interrupted

"About Abhi, Ashanti, and Kirsty about Oxide the octopus I know I contacted them immediately when I saw Oxide pulling Mr Nicol into the store room at the back at his classroom. They're waiting around the corner where the PE changing room is "said Yazoo.

"Oh sir! Thank you very much!" said Andrew as him, Kori, and Sarah ran round the corner and met up with other 3 rangers.

"We came immediately after Yazoo contacted all of us!" said Abhi.

"No time for an explanation Abs! We need to destroy Oxide before he hurts anyone or anything!" said Andrew.

"You're right Andy let's go "said Abhi as himself and the other 5 rangers pushed the bar of the door and walked outside the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Now let's go and find Oxide guys!" said Andrew.

"Erm! Andy I think we've got company!" said Kori as he pointed at the group of copper and iron robots holding their zinc swords.

"Oh crumbs! It's the cyber metals!" said Andrew.

"Erm! Andy what are we going to do?" asked Ashanti who was looking rather anxious.

"We need to power up!" said Andrew.

"Right!" agreed the other 5 rangers.

"Red Lion!" roared Andrew as his red and gold power suit came over his school uniform.

"Blue Leopard!" shouted Kori as his blue and silver power suit came over his school uniform.

"Green cheetah!" yelled Abhi as his green and black power suit came over his school uniform.

"Pink Panther!" screamed Ashanti as her light and dark pink power suit came over her school uniform.

"Yellow White Tiger!" shrieked Sarah as her white and yellow power suit came over her school uniform.

"Lilac Lioness!" called Kirsty as her cream and lilac power suit came over her school uniform.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sarah looking rather nervous.

"What we do is run!" yelled Andrew at the top of his voice as him and the other 5 rangers ran out of the language centre block and ran in different directions.

The Cyber metals leapt after the rangers.

Where have the rangers ran to? And will the Cyber metals find them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andrew ran to the fire exit gate outside the learning support department.

"Dam it! I can't fit my hand through its too big!" he said rather annoyed.

He waited for a few moments then suddenly a thought struck him what about his lightning USB that Yazoo had given him in the start of his 1st year at Woodbridge high school, this USB could open and lock anything he wanted and it could also be used as a weapon. He took the USB out of the trouser pocket of his power suit.

Andrew then took of the lid and put the small, shiny rectangle to the gate and then suddenly it opened automatically like it was an automatic door in a shop Andrew ran through the gate and then ran up of ramp where behind him was the fire exit of the Link where some pupils had their counselling lessons or had lessons with Mrs Tanya Bailey. Then suddenly 100 Cyber metals came running through the gate and ran up the

"Oh bloody hell!" complained Andrew (as he complains about everything).

"Take this you flamin' galas!" yelled Andrew as he kicked 2 of the 100 cyber metals and the 2 robots fell , then tumbled to the pebble gravel below.

"Ha shame!" laughed Andrew.

"Oh shit!" shouted Andrew as he realised that another Cyber metal had came charging towards him with his zinc sword.

"Hey look over there! There's another zinc sword!" said Andrew as he pointed to the flower bed Andrew giggled to himself because the dumb Cyber metal had turned its head towards the flower bed.

"Emm" said Andrew as pulled a face which looked like he was thinking the Cyber metal was such a spastic.

Then he went up behind the Cyber metal and punched the robot in the back the head and the robot fell flat on his robotic face and landed on the pebble gravel.

"I haven't got time for this yah!" he yelled as his held his USB and it was pointed towards the robots then suddenly a yellow beam of light smacked into the other 98 robots.

"Now time to help Sarah!" Andrew said to himself as he pushed the centre of his watch and vanished in red and gold light leaving the broken and destroyed Cyber metals behind.


End file.
